


Lose Control

by KheAi_Dyanka



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KheAi_Dyanka/pseuds/KheAi_Dyanka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bisakah kalian memberiku jawaban?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lose Control

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo! Saya orang baru disini. Ini karya pertama saya. Saya harap ada yang mau membaca.

Title :  
Lose Control

Cast :  
Do Kyungsoo

Disclaimer :  
Do Kyungsoo bukan milik saya

Namaku Do Kyungsoo. Anak yang katanya merepotkan karena selalu ingin tahu. Aku sangat suka memperhatikan sesuatu. Bahkan hingga memelototkan mataku yang bulat ini. Aku biasanya memperhatikan bentuk dan struktur suatu benda. Setelahnya aku akan berimajinasi tentang benda itu.

Hari ini aku menemani adik perempuanku bermain. Dia bermain bersama boneka-bonekanya yang semua adalah tiruan hewan. Mulai dari beruang, panda, anjing, bebek, ikan dan lainnya. Aku mulai melancarkan aksiku untuk memperhatikan suatu benda. Sasaranku kali ini adalah boneka beruang coklat berukuran sedang. Tidak ada warna lain selain coklat dan hitam dari boneka itu. Tapi lebih dominan warna coklatnya. Hanya hidung dan pupil matanya yang berwarna hitam. Ada pita coklat yang melilit lehernya. Engg.. Apa benar boneka ini memiliki leher? Entahlah.

Tidak ada yang menarik dari sebuah boneka. Boneka hanya bisa diam. Dilempar kesana kemari pun boneka itu akan terus tersenyum lewat benang yang terjahit dengan rapi membentuk bibir. Lalu apa yang menyenangkan dari bermain boneka. Diajak bicara juga tak akan menjawab.

Andai saja boneka itu hidup. Aku akan meminta ibu membelikannya juga untukku. Mungkin boneka itu bisa menjadi temanku saat aku sendirian di rumah. Mungkin saja kami bisa bermain kejar-kejaran atau mungkin petak umpet. Makhluk hidup pasti akan tumbuh besar. Bisa jadi boneka kecil itu akan tumbuh setinggi aku.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari boneka yang sedari tadi kuamati kearah adikku. Dia sedang menata boneka-bonekanya di atas meja. Menyingkirkan semua benda asing di atas meja. Seakan hanya boneka-boneka itulah yang berhak berada disana. Tingkahnya yang masih sembarangan membuatku harus membereskan benda-benda yang terjatuh dari meja. Untungnya hanya ada buku dan juga sebuah gunting

Gunting ini lucu juga kalau diperhatikan. Siapa yang membuat alat pemotong itu, ya. Kini fokus perhatianku berubah dari gunting ke boneka beruang yang tadi kujadikan sasaran. Gunting. Boneka beruang. Gunting. Boneka beruang. Jika boneka ini hidup pasti bulunya akan bertambah panjang. Bagaimana jika aku memotongnya. Akankah bulu itu akan tumbuh lagi?

Kress!

“Oppa! Huaaa!!"

"Eh?" Aku kaget ketika adikku menangis. "Hei, kenapa menangis?"

"Hiks.. Ke-kenapa Oppa memotong bonekaku? Hiks.. Hiks.."

"Astaga!" Aku langsung membuang gunting itu dan meletakkan boneka beruang itu. Aku langsung menghampiri adikku dan memeluknya “Maafkan Oppa, ya? Nanti Oppa akan belikan yang baru. Sungguh!"

"Hiks.. Janji? Hiks.." dia berkata masih dengan sesenggukan. Dia pun mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya. Memintaku untuk menautkannya dengan milikku.

"Janji."

Aku memandangi bagian belakang boneka beruang tadi. Ada bekas bulu terpotong disana. Apa yang kupikirkan hingga aku benar-benar memotongnya. Apa imajinasiku terlalu berlebihan hingga hal ini bisa terjadi? Bisakah kalian memberiku jawaban?

-FINISH-


End file.
